


The Red Dragon

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Awkward Castiel, Awkward First Times, Destiel - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel lived on top of a Chinese restaurant. One day a deep rumbling voice drifted from the vents from downstairs, prompting Castiel to consume a copious amount of Chinese food just to find out who that voice belonged to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The one thing Castiel could never get used to was the smell, it literally got into everything; his clothes, his furniture, his hair, even his bedsheets. On a good day the smell only made him hungry, but on a bad day it made him queasy just thinking about food. If Castiel could afford a better place he would have been out of this hole on top of a Chinese restaurant in a heartbeat. 

Castiel lit a candle, and dropped it into a candle holder on the side table by the couch before curling up with his book, trying to keep his mind off the sweet aroma of sweet and sour pork wafting through the vents from the restaurant kitchen below. 

Minutes rolled into hours as Castiel devoured word after word, page after page, until he was lost in the story. His senses were so in tune with the book that he could almost ignore the smells that made his stomach grumble. When he finally couldn’t ignore the call of his hunger any longer Castiel looked up at the clock and sighed, it was just a little past eight in the evening, and he was way too hungry to cook. 

Did he want to go down and order food? Did he want to call for delivery? While Castiel was pondering his options something other than the sinful temptation of Chinese take out drifted up into his apartment. He couldn’t quite make out what it was at first, but after a few moments of quiet listening he could just make out the faint sound of someone singing. 

Castiel blew out his candle and turned off his reading light, engulfing himself in complete darkness as he focused his hearing on this strangely melodic sound. The voice was deep, almost velvety, like thunder laced with chocolate. Castiel closed his eyes and listened intently, his mind humming along with the voice. Was...was that Metallica he was singing? Castiel felt the corner of his lips pull up as he recognized the tune and began humming along. 

The lack of a Chinese accent meant this man was new, and probably not of Chinese descent. Suddenly Castiel had the urge to find this person, this man with voice like silk that liked the same kind of music that he did. He grabbed his wallet and threw on his coat, then ran down the two flights of stairs that lead to a door on the side of the building. 

The evening air was cold as Castiel ducked from the side door to the door of The Red Dragon. Why was it always red and dragons with these Chinese people? He mused as he entered the establishment, welcoming the heat that rushed towards him. 

“Welcome to Red Dragon,” Li-an said as she waved at Castiel, her face lit up in a wide smile as recognition registered. 

“Hey Li-an,” Castiel grinned widely at the petite woman with the big brown eyes and raven black ponytail peppered with grey. She always wore it in a ponytail. 

“Usual take out?”

“Uh, eat in.”

“Oh? Just yourself?”

“Um yeah.”

“How come? You always take out.” Castiel grew warm under the bombardment of Li-an’s questions. He ducked low, his hands thrust deep into his coat pocket as he allowed himself to be led away to a small table in the back of the restaurant. 

“Just, uh, I ran out of dishes,” Castiel stummered. She left him with a gigantic menu that was fraying at the edges before leaving him to stew in his own embarrassment. How could he tell her that he was here perving on the new kitchen help with the silky voice? She would either laugh at him or look at him disapprovingly, like she looked at her own son sometimes. 

He placed his order of beef and broccoli with a spring roll and rice, then tried to appear nonchalant as he shuffled his chair until he had a clear view of the swinging doors that led to the kitchen. He couldn’t hear the sound of that singing voice over the hubbub of the restaurant, and sighed in disappointment when he finished his meal without much luck of seeing into the kitchen. He feeling full but strangely dejected.

The next day that same singing voice drifted through the vents to haunt Castiel. It was unmistakably the same voice, singing the same song. Castiel rolled over on the couch until he was laying down on his stomach, his arm and head hanging off the side as he listened. 

Every night save for two for the following week Castiel would arrive home at the same time, shed his coat and work bag, then sit at his couch with the lights off. The sound of singing would drift through at the same time each night, and Castiel would smile as he shared this extremely intimate moment with the stranger downstairs. 

Regardless whether his wallet allowed this or not, every night Castiel would head downstairs and sit in the back table, chewing on his food and trying hard not to look like a pervert. He was not used to eating out so much, especially not greasy Chinese food, but the chance of catching a glimpse of the owner of that voice compelled him to sit there night after night, trying things from the menu he never thought was edible. 

It wasn’t for another couple of weeks before Castiel’s diligence paid off. As he was finishing up his curry cuttlefish with rice he looked up and caught sight of the most beautiful green eyes. The owner of those eyes was humming softly to himself as he carried a giant plastic tub filled with dirty dishes stashed next to the cash register, and Castiel was sure that this voice was the same one that had been drifting through the vents for the past month. 

He swallowed and just stared as the bus boy (man? Because no boy could be this sexy wearing a dirty white shirt and a soapy apron) grabbed a second armload of dishes before disappearing back into the kitchen once more. 

Li-an walked over and cleared away Castiel’s plates, but not before catching him trying to look around her and into the swinging doors of the kitchen. 

“What you looking at?” The question was innocent, might even have sounded rude to some, but Castiel knew Li-an, and understood that it was simply the language barrier that made her come off that way.

“Oh nothing,” he replied guiltily. 

“Aya, that not nothing. When my son look like that he in big trouble,” she tisked at him, her accent becoming stronger as she spoke faster, and made no move to leave with her armload of dishe. “Or he want something.”

“It’s really...really nothing,” Castiel smiled up at her. He stood up from his chair and pushed past her to stand in front of the till, indicating that he was ready to pay. 

Li-an didn’t push the issue, but she had seen the look in those blue eyes when her new dishwasher came out to collect dishes. She asked no more questions as she counted out Castiel’s change, and smiled at him when he walked out, leaving a generous tip as always. 

Dean wiped his hands on his apron before taking the dirty thing off and hanging it on the peg on the backdoor. It was hard work dishwashing for The Red Dragon, but it was honest work, and Dean missed going to a job and simply be mindless. Li-an poked her head in from the front and beckoned for him to come out and join her, he cocked a brow but complied. 

“Ling is going on vacation,” Li-an started as soon as Dean stepped out into the restaurant floor. “I need help. Can you serve?”

“You mean wait tables?” 

“Yeah yeah. Take order, give to me and I do the rest.”

“Umm....” Dean chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, waiting tables meant tips, but that also meant dealing with customers. 

“Just two weeks Dean. Would help me out a lot,” Li-an pleaded. 

“Oh...alright.” 

“Good, you start tomorrow. Wear black.” Li-an smiled big at him. Dean couldn’t help but feel like there was something else hidden behind that smile.

When Castiel pushed through the door to his new favourite restaurant his heart skipped a beat. Standing by the cash register, his head bent low, was the man with the sparkling green eyes and the voice of an Angel. He swallowed and allowed himself to be ushered to his usual table by a very chatty Li-an. 

Castiel studied the menu even though he knew nearly every item by heart. When the man with emerald eyes walked up to him for his order, Castiel nearly choked. 

“Evening,” the waiter said cheerfully. “I’m Dean. Can I take your order?”

A long moment of silence.

“Uh, do you need another moment to decide?” Dean asked politely as he closed the notepad in his hand. Castiel swallowed again as he watched Dean turn away, his mind blanked, and he blurted out the first thing that came to him.

“I’m Castiel, I’ve been listening to you sing every night for the past month.” Castiel wanted to crawl into a hole. A very big hole, one that preferably opened up to China where he could hide in shame for the rest of his miserable life.

Dean blinked in shock, then colour crawled up his neck as he felt the heat of embarrassment make his collar feel just a bit too tight. “You...what?”

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry,” Castiel blurted as he tried to stand up and leave, but Dean was in his way, and the back table now suddenly became his personal prison.

“Oh hell no, you don’t get to drop that kinda bomb on a man and leave,” Dean said sternly. He wasn’t sure what he felt at that moment. Shock and paranoia and...amusement? “How have you been listening to me sing? I don’t sing.”

“You do...when you work in the kitchen. Your voice drifts through the vents into my apartment and I know you are a huge Metallica fan because you always hum that song…’Some Kind of Monster’ I think.” 

Dean was speechless as he stared down at the squirming man sitting at the table. He DID hum that song, sang it sometimes even, and he would belt it out loud when the kitchen was extra busy and no one paid attention to him. It calmed him and made the mindless job of dishwashing almost kinda...fun.

Castiel withered under Dean’s stare, he couldn’t make out what the man was thinking, but he was probably thinking about calling the cops and having a restraining order issued. He stared at the crack in the tile on the floor, taking special interest in it as he avoided any kind of eye contact with the gorgeous man standing over him. 

“So...you a Metallica fan?” 

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat as he involuntarily looked up, straight into those piercing green eyes. “Uh, sorta.”

“Okay,” Dean replied awkwardly. He dragged a hand down his face, rubbing the stubble on his chin when his eyes caught the smirk Li-an was trying so hard to hide. Suddenly he understood why she wanted him out here waiting tables; she was playing matchmaker. “You must really love Chinese food.”

“Huh?” That was not what Castiel expected.

“Well, I’ve seen you here nearly every night, you’re adventurous too, some of the shi-I mean stuff on that menu I’d be afraid to run into at night, let alone putting it in my mouth.”

“It’s...I’m not...I mean…” Castiel was at a loss for words, ironic since he wrote stories for a living. “It’s not so bad, some stuff was actually quite tasty, like those...cuttlefish things.” He finished lamely but couldn’t help grin. 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Dean chuckled. He shifted from one foot to the other, becoming aware that other patrons were looking their way, wondering why he was standing around at a table doing nothing. “Look, I got orders to push through, and that family over there look like they’ll die of thirst soon if I don’t bring them their tea.”

“Oh right. Sorry. Um, I’ll try the marinated chicken hearts and an order of chicken fried rice.”

“...dude, gross, but it’s your choice,” Dean smiled and wrote down Castiel’s order. He made to turn and leave, then hesitated before turning back to face Castiel. “So uh, there’s this bar not far from here, tonight’s karaoke night and I’m off at 11. Want to grab a drink?”

Castiel’s eyes twinkled as he sucked in a sharp breath, oh and his heart skipped a beat as well.

“Y-yeah, I’d love to.”

“Great, it’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had gone home after dinner and changed into a new shirt, a sky blue button up that brought out the colour of his eyes, or so he was told. He checked his reflection in the mirror once more, trying to fix up his head of unruly hair but to no avail. The clock read 10:55 when Castiel left his apartment for a second time that night, a big grin plastered on his face. 

Dean had actually gotten off work early, and was standing outside the restaurant waiting. He had changed out of his all black attire to something more casual. Castiel swallowed nervously as he studied the man before walking up to him.

“Hey.”

“Hey Cas.” Dean smiled at Castiel as he approached. “Oh, that’s okay right? Me calling you Cas?”

“Y-Yeah,” Castiel replied quietly as he studied his feet. All he wanted was a glimpse of the man with the voice of gold, now he was going on a date with him. Oh and did he mention that Dean was drop dead gorgeous? He was beautiful yet still oozing masculinity, the very sight of him made Castiel weak in the knees. And he was going on a date with this unicorn of a creature. 

“So you ready to go?” Dean’s deep voice cut through Castiel’s thoughts. 

“Uh yeah,” Castiel replied even softer, his cheeks burning as he swallowed. 

“Dude, relax, it’s just karaoke and some beers,” Dean teased. He found Castiel’s nervousness both amusing and adorable. Was he so intimidating that he made even this dark and handsome fellow with the killer blue eyes nervous? Dean chuckled and reached for Castiel’s hand, gripping his palm tightly as he pulled the man with him down the street. 

Castiel blushed furiously, his fingers tingled where his skin met Dean’s. Dean’s hand was large and warm, Castiel could feel the callous on the pads of Dean’s fingers and his palm and wondered how he came by those. 

The two blocks to the bar felt like an eternity as Castiel allowed Dean to continue holding his hand, he could feel the heat travel from his arm all the way to his cheeks. Deep down Castiel was chiding himself for feeling like such a bashful school girl, but he couldn’t help himself, every time he stole a glance at Dean his heart rate would skyrocket. 

Karaoke night was well underway by the time the two men found themselves a table and ordered a beer each. Dean glanced over at Castiel and wondered once more to himself why he’d even suggested going on a date. Maybe he wanted to make Li-an happy, the woman was just too lovable and she seemed eager to see the two men interact. Or maybe he thought Castiel’s little crush was too adorable to ignore, it helped that he was extremely easy on the eyes too. 

Castiel wasn’t a Hollywood heart throb, his good looks were unconventional, hard, rugged, yet soft just beneath the surface. His eyes were so incredibly blue that it was hard not to lose oneself in them. When he smiled, openly or bashfully, Dean found his heart flutter just a little quicker, and the corners of his lips would pull. Castiel was infectious and Dean was powerless to resist. 

They tried making small talk, but Castiel was so incredibly nervous he could barely focus on the words that were coming out of Dean’s mouth. Instead he stared AT his mouth, watching those plump lips move, then his eyes would travel up and note the straight nose and the splash of freckles. Castiel caught himself trying to count those freckles and blinked. He was afraid to look at Dean’s eyes, afraid of what Dean would see if they made eye contact, but he did steal a glance at the emerald greens and noted the crow’s feet in the corners of his eyes when he smiled. 

And that smile, it took Castiel’s breath away every time Dean smiled at him. It was an honest and open smile, nothing sensual or even seductive, just pure joy. Everything about this man was imperfectly perfect, and in Castiel’s books, that was simply pure perfection. 

“So what do you say?” 

Castiel panicked. Shit, Dean was asking him something, what did he ask? What does he say?

“Uh...sure?” Castiel replied timidly, hoping it was the right thing to say.

“Awesome! I’ll go order the song, why don’t you go and wait by the stage? The guy is almost done,” Dean replied excitedly, and before Castiel could react, he was already on his way to the DJ. 

Order the song? Wait by the stage? Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. Castiel’s panic turned into gut wrenching fear as the realization of what he’d agreed to dawned on him. He was too embarrassed to sing in the showers, how was he supposed to sing on stage in front of a roomful of people?

The current song was coming to an end, the singer took a drunken bow before stumbling off stage, her shrill giggles following her back to her table and her friends. 

“Next up, Castiel, singing ’Some Kind of Monster’!” 

Castiel could feel the colour drain from his cheeks. He glanced at Dean, a look of pure terror in his eyes as the DJ urged him to stand behind the mic stand. Dean grinned and gave Castiel’s a thumbs up before taking his seat. Dean had hoped that singing this song would loosen the guy up, but Castiel looked like he was going to throw up. Uh oh. 

The intro started. Castiel gripped the mic tightly, his knuckles white, his eyes darting around the dark room, afraid to land on any one person for too long. He was thankful for the long intro to the song, but inevitably it ended, and the lyrics came on the screen. He tried talking into the mic, but his voice was stuck and nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again, but it wasn’t until the second verse before Castiel found his voice, and read the lines mechanically. 

There were a couple of soft boos, but Dean silenced those with a loud HEY, his voice ringing clear and sharp above the hubbub of the bar. Castiel smiled appreciatively at his date as he continued the song. He was finally getting warmed up, and was even able to lower his voice, mimicking the vocals as closely to the original as possible. By the end of the song he got some applause as the guitar riff trailed off. 

With burning cheeks Castiel stumbled back to their table, he grabbed his half finished beer and drained the pint in one go before looking up at Dean. “My God don’t you ever do that to me again.”

“What, I asked. You said sure,” Dean laughed and patted Castiel on the shoulder, his fingers lingering just a moment longer before pulling back. “Besides, you were pretty good, near the end anyway.”

Castiel groaned and waved down the waitress for a second beer. “You knew I wasn’t listening didn’t you.”

“Maybe.”

“Dick move.”

“Got your attention though didn’t I?”

“And the whole damn bar’s too.”

“Okay okay,” Dean laughed. “I’ll sing something too. Better?”

Castiel nodded as the waitress brought him his beer. His eyes followed Dean as the taller man made his way to request another song, Castiel hid behind his beer as he took studious note of the way Dean’s ass looked in denim. It was pleasing to say the least. He watched the DJ nod at Dean a couple of times, then gave him the thumbs up when he found the song Dean requested.

Dean jumped onto the stage and grabbed the microphone off the stand. Castiel studied Dean’s bow legs and wondered just how tall he would be if they were straight. The music came blasting through the speakers and Castiel almost snorted beer up his nose. 

_“He's my cherry pie  
Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise  
Tastes so good makes a grown man cry  
Sweet Cherry Pie”_

He? Castiel stared at Dean, his cheeks burning as Dean stared back at him, their gaze locked. Did Dean change the lyrics? As the song went on, every “her” or “she” was replaced with “his” or “he.”

_“Swingin' in the living room  
Swingin' in the kitchen   
Most folks don't 'cause   
They're too busy bitchin'   
Swingin' in there 'cause   
He wanted me to feed him   
So I mixed up the batter   
And he licked the beater”_

Castiel could feel other patrons follow Dean’s gaze to land on him, and knowing smiles were all around. Castiel wanted to dig a hole and hide, his face now beet red as he inhaled his second beer. 

_“Swing it! All night long,  
Swing it!   
Swingin the bathroom   
Swingin' on the floor   
Swingin' so hard   
We forgot to lock the door   
In walks his daddy   
Standin' six foot four   
He said you ain't gonna swing  
With my son no more”_

Dean pointed at Castiel and smirked. Castiel groaned and slid down in his chair as people around him snickered and winked at him. As mortified as Castiel was he couldn’t help but smile as Dean flirted with him across the room, making it obvious for the world to see. When the waitress brought Castiel his third pint he ordered three shots of vodka. 

_“He's my cherry pie  
Put a smile on your face   
Ten miles wide   
Looks so good   
Bring a tear to your eye   
Sweet cherry pie   
Sweet cherry pie  
Swing it!”_

Dean bobbed his head to the beat as he screamed the last words to the song before hopping off to the stage. A sea of loud applause followed him as he made his way back to their table, men and women both high fived him as he went past them. 

“There, now we’ve both embarrassed ourselves,” Dean said breathlessly as he slammed his beer.

“That...I can’t believe...oh my God…” Castiel stammered and blustered, his cheeks burnt with both embarrassment and joy. “Everyone was looking at me…!”

“As they should be. You’re good to look at.”

“...”

The waitress came back with Castiel’s shots, before she’d even laid them all down Castiel grabbed the first two and drained them, enjoying the burn as the liquor flowed into his stomach. Dean looked at Castiel, amused, before taking the third shot and downing it. 

Castiel sat back and blinked a couple of times lazily, the beers snuck up on him as the vodka spread through his system. Suddenly he didn’t feel so embarrassed, or nervous, or anything other than blissful. He stared at his date, his eyes bore into him. The change in Castiel was almost unnerving. Dean shifted under the other man’s crystal blue gaze, suddenly feeling like Castiel was stripping him with his eyes. 

And Castiel was, his alcohol muddled brain bringing all sorts of mental images that made Castiel’s stomach tighten with need. Dean shirtless. Dean in just his underwear. What kind of underwear would Dean even wear? Boxers? Briefs? Boxer briefs? Commando? At this thought giggles bubbled from Castiel’s throat. 

A very small part of Castiel was aware that he was drunk, worse, he was getting shit faced on a first date. Dean must be extremely unimpressed and would never talk to him again. The thought, however, was pushed far down the list by other, more interesting mental images. Dean in a soapy apron wearing nothing else? 

“Oh boy,” Castiel breathed. He knew he was drunk, and getting more drunk still as the vodka and beer mixed potently in his stomach. Shit.

“What did you say?” Dean leaned closer, trying to understand Castiel’s mumbling. 

“Oh uh nothing,” Castiel giggled, leaning in until their foreheads touched. “You have beautiful eyes.” What the hell, Castiel thought to himself. In for a penny, in for a pound. Right?

Dean chuckled and held his face inches from Castiel’s, smelling the alcohol on his breath. Castiel was drunk, and, although Dean would never take advantage of someone when they were drunk, this was a good time to ask some questions.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

God, that dreamy look in Castiel’s eyes made Dean swallow. Was he really falling for this dork? 

“Did you really come looking for me just because you heard me sing?”

“Yes, is that stupid?”

“No, just...a bit strange.”

“Do you think I’m creepy?”

“Would it offend you if I said maybe a little?”

“It would make me very sad, but I wouldn’t be offended.”

“It was also kinda cute.”

“I don’t want to be cute. Cute is not sexy.”

“Well you are, especially drunk.”

“Ugh, Gabriel was right. I shouldn’t drink.”

“Who’s Gabriel?”

“My brother. He used to call me cute when I get drunk. I thought he was just being mean…”

“Well, I think he and I are referring to a different kind of cute.”

“Really?”

Dean couldn’t keep a straight face any longer and snorted. Yes, he was really falling for this dork.   
“You’re laughing at me. My God I am a horrible date.”

“No, no you’re not.”

“Yes I am. I get so nervous, and you make me so nervous, why do you have to be so beautiful?”

Sweet Jesus, just how drunk was Castiel? Dean blinked, taken aback slightly by the open compliment. The look of distress brought Dean back to his senses, and without thinking he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Castiel’s. 

Blue eyes opened wide as a feeling unlike electricity shot through his system, through his spine to tingle his toes. Was this for real? Was Dean really kissing him? Maybe he was more drunk than he thought, and his daydreams were becoming hallucinations. 

Dean pulled back, his cheeks warm, the rosy glow darkened his freckles. He cleared his throat and smiled at Castiel, for the first time that night his confident, beautiful smile was laced with uncertainty. 

Castiel pulled out his phone and turned on the camera. 

“Do that again, I need a picture of this. Or else tomorrow me will never believe this happened.” 

Dean threw his head back and roared in laughter. Yes, he was definitely falling for this nerd and it made him happy that he had asked for this date. Dean grabbed Castiel’s face with both hands and pressed his lips firmly against Castiel’s once more, only this time they both looked to the side and into the camera as Castiel took a picture. 

The flash made them both see spots, but neither cared as they deepened the kiss, Castiel’s cellphone forgotten. Dean ran his tongue tenderly along Castiel’s bottom lip, enjoying the taste of beer, vodka and Castiel on his tongue. 

Castiel whimpered before parting his lips hesitantly, he wasn’t the most experienced kisser, having kissed a grand total of two people in his entire life not counting family. Dean took charge and slipped his tongue into Castiel’s inviting mouth. Their breaths mingled, their teeth nipped and tongues licked until they were breathless. 

Dean pulled back first, his chest heaving, his pupils dilated with arousal as he looked into Castiel’s innocent blue eyes, they were hooded with lust. God, if Castiel wasn’t so mindlessly drunk…Dean shook his head and pulled back, trying to clear the fog blocking logical thinking. No way was he going to take advantage of Castiel, drunk or otherwise. 

Dean flagged down the waitress and paid their tab, the dragged a grinning Castiel from the bar out into the cold night air. Dean knew Castiel lived above The Red Dragon, and half carried, half dragged a very happy and affectionate Castiel the two blocks home. He had to pry Castiel’s arms from around his neck as he fumbled with the shorter man’s keys, eventually finding the right one to the door that led into the building, then the right one that opened the apartment door. 

There was no time for sightseeing as Dean stumbled into Castiel’s place, but he did catch a faint trace of Chinese food and snorted quietly. With little help from Castiel, Dean dragged the half conscious man into his bedroom and dropped him unceremoniously on top of the queen size bed. 

Castiel snuggled into his comforter and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Pass the soy sauce?” Dean mumbled around the chopsticks hanging from his lips, his hands busy unwrapping the Chinese take out container in his lap.

“Here you go.” Castiel threw a couple of packets in Dean’s direction, one hitting the man in the forehead, the other landing in his open food container. 

“What the hell Cas?” Dean looked up annoyed as he fished the now greasy packet out of the sweet and sour pork. 

“What, learn to catch next time?” Castiel teased as he handed Dean a wad of tissues to clean the soy sauce packet with. 

“Dick.”

“Assbutt.”

“Seriously, when will you stop calling me that?”

“When you stop being bothered by it, which by the look of things, would be never.”

Dean groaned as he drizzled soy sauce over his box of rice before dumping it all into the sweet and sour pork. He mixed the rice into the red sauce with chopsticks and a spoon, then sat back into the couch as Castiel stared at his food in disgust. 

“How can you eat it like that? It’s disgusting!”

“Says the man eating cow’s tongue.”

“It’s delicious, and not drowning in sugar.”

“So?”

“So, sugar is bad for you.”

“I’ve been eating sugar all my life.”

“And it’s a miracle that you’re not fat.” Castiel reached over to pinch Dean’s cheek.

“Don’t be mean.” Dean batted Castiel’s hand away, but not before grabbing it and biting Castiel’s fingers playfully. 

“I’m just saying.” Castiel rubbed his hand and smirked at Dean. 

Dean nudged Castiel with his foot, almost upending the take out container balanced on Castiel’s knees. Castiel shoved Dean’s leg away from him and caught his food container before it’s contents painted the living room floor. 

It had been three months since that unforgettable night of horrible karaoke and Dean and Castiel had continued to see each other despite Castiel’s fears. What started as Castiel’s awkward attempt at hosting date night on a Friday months ago turned into a weekly ritual, where the two got together at the Castiel’s place with take out and movies. Dean would bring up food from The Red Dragon after his shift and Castiel would present Dean with a list of movies to choose from, then they’d eat and watch until their bellies were fit to burst and the movies began rolling into one another. 

Tonight was no different as the two sat, their shoulders touching, on Castiel’s couch, with enough Chinese food to feed an army and an impressive list of pirated movies to keep them busy. Castiel put on the first of The Lord of The Rings movie before sitting back to watch halfheartedly. He’d seen the movie countless times and would rather watch the gorgeous man sitting next to him. 

Castiel did this almost every Friday night, he’d put on a movie he’d previously seen, then study Dean as his green eyes flickered and flashed with emotions as he followed the plots. Even after all this, Castiel still did not tire of watching Dean. He marveled at Dean’s perfectly symmetrical features, the long lashes that fanned his cheeks every time he blinked, and his bright toothy smile that lit up his eyes like gems.

Sometimes Dean would catch Castiel studying him, it used to bother him a little, but now he found it enduring. Dean still found Castiel’s crush on him absolutely adorable. He’d learned a lot about Castiel over the past few months, like how he wrote children’s books for a living and ran his own charity that got so big he needed to hire a team to help him. Every little thing Dean learned about Castiel made him fall a little harder for the man with the innocent blue eyes, what had started off as a fun idea became more serious, it both excited and terrified Dean. 

The movie ended with both men snuggled up on the couch, Castiel’s living room table was littered with half eaten boxes of food and plastic sauce packets. Dean looked down at Castiel’s form nestled up against him and nudged Castiel’s foot with his toe. “Wanna put the next one on?”

“Hmmm no I’m warm and comfy,” Castiel replied lazily as he glanced up at Dean. “You do it.”

“I don’t know how to work your complex pirating system.”

“Bullshit, you move the mouse and go clicky clicky.”

“Hey I wash dishes and fix cars for a living, computers are not my thing.” Dean pouted.

“If you can browse porn on the internet you can do this,” Castiel countered. “And don’t even try to convince me that you don’t watch porn.”

“I do it the old fashioned way, Busty Asian Beauties, every week,” Dean replied without missing a beat, his green eyes twinkling mischievously. 

“Wait, what?” Castiel pushed himself up to stare at Dean straight in the eyes. “Seriously?”

“What?” 

“You PAY for porn?” 

“Uh...yeah? Just like how I paid for your dinner too,” Dean replied indignantly. 

“Duuuuude.” Castiel rolled up into a sitting position and reached for the keyboard wirelessly connected to his home theater PC. Within moments he had pulled up his not so little porn directory that was neatly organized into professional videos, amature videos and magazines. He looked at Dean triumphantly before realizing he’d just shown his boyfriend of three months his entire porn collection. And what an impressive collection it was.

Dean stared, mouth open, at the rows of neat text on Castiel’s big screen. There must be...a WHOLE LOT of porn on that little hard drive. He looked over at Castiel, amusement and amazement flashed behind his eyes. “Dude, get out much?”

“...Actually not really,” Castiel replied, his tone serious. Dean swallowed. “I’m a bit of a hermit. I like my...media, and I enjoy my own company.” 

Dean cleared his throat, hating himself for creating this rather uncomfortable atmosphere. “Well, you must really like me then, cuz I’m here in your hair all the time.”

Castiel beamed at Dean and nodded. “Yeah, I do.” 

They locked eyes for a moment, unsure of what to say as Castiel’s simple confession took them both by surprise. Dean pulled Castiel to him until their faces were inches away, so close that they could taste each other’s hot breath. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Their lips touched softly, Castiel was stunned by Dean’s words and sat there, back rigid, as Dean worked his tongue along his lips. When Castiel finally broke out of his daze he threw his arms around Dean and sucked his tongue into his mouth, wanting to taste all that was Dean. 

The kiss deepened until Castiel was laying on top of Dean, his hands buried in Dean’s short dirty blonde hair, Dean’s hands roaming Castiel’s back and shoulders. Dean pulled back, his demand for oxygen finally won out, and stared up openly at Castiel. 

“I think, I’m falling in love with you too Dean.”

“Good, otherwise I’d feel like a total jackass dropping that bomb on you.”

“You’ll never be a jackass in my books,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s neck.

“Never?”

“No, just an assbutt.” 

Dean snorted and nibbled on Castiel’s forehead affectionately. Dean shifted, and froze when he felt something firm press against his thigh. He looked down and noticed the blush that tinted Castiel’s cheeks a rosy pink. Oh boy…

Castiel bit his lip hard enough to draw blood when Dean shifted and his hard on brushed against Dean’s leg. Why did it have to happen like this? Why was it always so damn awkward. Castiel wanted to pull away but Dean held him close then shifted again until their crotches were locked together. Dean smirked at Castiel as he moved his hips slowly, the bulging heat between his legs rubbing deliciously against Castiel’s as he rutted slowly against the man. 

The friction was pleasant, but it left Castiel wanting as he returned Dean’s movements with his own. They stayed like that and just moved together, their legs intertwined, their hands roaming, until Castiel’s soft gasps turned into moans. Dean reached over and floundered around the table until he found the wireless mouse. Quickly he scanned the directories until he found the gay porn. 

Before Castiel could grab the mouse out of Dean’s hand, he clicked on the folder and opened up the first file he landed on. A man in a tanned trench coat deep throating a man in a suit popped up on the screen and Castiel hid his face inside the crook of Dean’s neck. 

Dean watched with wide eyes for a few moments before turning to cup Castiel’s cheeks in both hands. “I got a confession to make…”

“What’s that Dean?” Castiel’s voice was barely a gravelly whisper. 

“I’ve never been with a guy before.”

“Oh...well, me neither.”

“What? Judging by that collection there…”

“What, a man can fantasize...I’m not really even that experienced. Like I said people and I don’t get along too well. Why do you think I sell children’s books for a living?”

“I thought you liked kids.”

“I do, and I love writing for them. Adults...they confuse me.” 

“Well, this is going to be an interesting learning experience then, maybe we should pay closer attention to the study material,” Dean teased as he turned Castiel’s face towards the TV.

The man in the trench coast leaned into the only table in the room in a state of undress, the man in the suit was now in nothing but his unbuttoned white shirt as he stood behind him, his cock slowly pushing into the other’s waiting ass. Both men grunted loudly as their hips rolled into the desk, the force pushing the furniture forward inch by inch. 

The man in the trench coat lost his grip on the table and fell forward, his arms pushing stationary and papers across the floor. 

“No, we’re not pushing the Chinese food on my rug,” Castiel said sharply when he looked at Dean and saw the glint there. 

Dean laughed as he pushed himself to his feet. His cheeks felt red hot as he averted his gaze from the fornicating forms on TV. “I can’t...take this anymore. Do we want to put on something a bit less...arousing?” 

“I-If you want.” Castiel shifted on the couch as he unsuccessfully tried to hide the massive tent in his pants.

“...Or do you want to...I don’t know, givethisatry?” Dean coughed awkwardly.

“Are you asking to have sex with me Dean?” Castiel stared up with big innocent eyes.

“Jesus Cas, you’re not even drunk, how did you manage to say that with a straight face?” 

“...”

“...And yes I am. Oh my God I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Dean groaned as he dragged a hand down his face. 

Castiel stood up on shaky legs, straightening his t-shirt in the process. Silently he grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled them towards the back of the small apartment where his bedroom was. Dean followed nervously, his palms suddenly sweaty as he allowed himself to be dragged into the dark room.

The stood facing each other, fingers barely touching. Dean could see the apprehension in Castiel’s eyes, and suddenly his own fears evaporated. Sure he’d never done this with another man before, but he knew what felt good, and he wanted to make Castiel feel really good.

“Do you trust me?” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear, his lips grazing the cartilage.

“Y-Yes,” Castiel replied nervously. 

“Then relax, let me make you feel good.” 

Dean pulled Castiel close and began nuzzling his neck and jaw, his lips parting as a pink tongue flickered out to taste salty flesh. Castiel swayed on his feet and gripped Dean to steady himself. Dean was so close to him, his scent engulfed Castiel, his tongue and lips and teeth became the center of Castiel’s focus as Dean trailed wet little kisses down his jawline and neck. 

Slowly they moved back together, Dean pushing Castiel until they reached the bed. He urged Castiel to sit, then got on his knees between Castiel’s spread legs, his hands running up and down his legs and thighs. The breath hitched in Castiel’s throat when Dean’s fingers brushed against the bulge between his legs, the friction through the fabric of his jeans and boxers tickled bittersweet. 

“Dean…” Castiel gripped Dean’s hand weakly, his fingers trembling with need. 

“Cas, let me,” Dean cooed as he began unbuttoning Castiel’s jeans, his fingers making easy work of the zipper. Dean pushed his fingers down the waistband of Castiel’s pants, the latter lifting his hips in aid of ridding himself of the offending garment. Castiel hissed as his erection sprang free, he barely had time to register the cold air before Dean’s lips were around his aching cock, his tongue already lapping up the beads of precum. 

“D-Dean…!” Trembling fingers delved into thick, dirty blonde hair, gripping tightly as Castiel’s hips convulsed upwards. 

Dean gripped Castiel’s hips tightly as he loosened his jaw, trying to accommodate Castiel’s girth. Suddenly Dean had new found respect for the women he’d been with in the past, sucking dick was no easy feat. He stole a glance upwards and grinned around a mouthful of cock when he saw the look of pure bliss on Castiel’s face, the look in those blue eyes urged Dean forward as he began bobbing his head up and down. 

There was nothing that could distract Castiel from the molten heat around his cock as Dean slurped and sucked and swallowed. He couldn’t help himself as he thrust up each time Dean’s lips came down, his fingers gripping just a little tighter as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body. 

Dean was getting better by the minute, and before long he set a demanding rhythm that had Castiel screaming his name, cock twitching as ropes of salty cum shot into the back of Dean’s throat. His green eyes widened as Dean coughed and spluttered, Castiel’s release catching him by surprise. He wiped the corner of his mouth as cum dribbled out and gave Castiel a knowing smirk. Castiel was too exhausted to even blush as he slumped forward, his forehead leaning against Dean’s, his heavy breathing tickling Dean’s nose. 

“Okay, so that wasn’t the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted. But I could get used to that look on your face.”

“Oh God…” Castiel groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

Dean only chuckled as he reached for the hem of Castiel’s shirt, pulling the cotton material over his head and pushing the smaller man down to lay on the bed. Dean’s throat went dry as he looked down at Castiel’s naked form, his skin shone with the most beautiful post orgasmic glow. He watched Castiel’s chest heaved up and down, watching the curve of his stomach as he sucked in deep, calming breaths. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Dean breathed.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Castiel replied equally breathlessly.

Dean growled low in the back of his throat as he shed his clothes and crawled on top of Castiel. They locked eyes for a moment, then Dean leaned down to claim his blue eyed prize. The kiss was hungry and ferocious, lips swollen as teeth nipped and pulled. Dean pressed firmly against Castiel, his hips rutting against the man beneath him until he felt Castiel’s spent passion rouse back to life. 

Blindly Castiel reached into his nightstand drawer until he found the bottle of lube, he frowned and pulled away from the kiss when he realized he had no condoms. Never needed to keep them around. He groaned in frustration and told Dean.

Dean blinked, then pulled away from Castiel to fumble around in his pile of discarded clothes until he found his wallet. From it he pulled out a small foil packet while looking extremely pleased with himself. 

“I’m batman, I always have a plan.” Castiel threw a pillow at Dean as laughter echoed around the room. 

The sex was slow and awkward, but what they lacked in experience they made up in tender passion. When Dean finally flopped down next to Castiel, his chest heaving with laboured breaths, both men felt contentment like they’ve never felt before. Castiel squirmed away from the giant wet spot on the bed where Dean had squeezed the lube bottle too hard and snuggled up to Dean’s sweaty form, his fingers searching and lacing with Dean’s. 

“Maybe next time, use three fingers to prepare me okay?”

“Jesus Cas, do you not have a filter?” 

“Just saying,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s chest. “You’re too damn big and it hurt at first.”

“Oh my God if you weren’t so good to look at, I swear.” 

Castiel chuckled, then both men broke into a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot inspired by this image:
> 
> https://scontent-a-sea.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xpa1/v/t1.0-9/10615430_10154845455530430_3968715868793643676_n.jpg?oh=923e9b563ef80d27cc79403fc2af5f18&oe=551F7084
> 
> (sorry for the really ugly url) 
> 
> It turned into a three part story, hopefully you all enjoy it :D!


End file.
